monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter Y
|} Monster Hunter Y is a fan-game made by MHAdvent. This game combines features from the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and Frontier generations. However, it also adds a lot of features that are completely exclusive to this game. Areas *The Forest and Hills, Jungle, Swamp, Desert, Castle Schrade, Tower 3, and Town return from the 2nd Generation. *The Deserted Island, Tundra, Volcano, Misty Peaks, Underwater Ruin, Great Desert, Sacred Land, Lava Canyon, Polar Zone, Mountain Summit, and Tainted Sea return from the 3rd Generation. *The Ancestral Steppe, Unknown Great Forest, Heaven's Mount, Great Ocean, Forbidden Grounds, and Thousand Blade Mountain return from the 4th Generation. *The Great Forest, Great Forest Peak, Gorge, Absolute Island, Interceptor's Base, Tide Island, Polar Sea, Large Exploration Ship, World's End, Flower Field, Deep Crater, Bamboo Forest, Sky Corridor, and White Lake return from the Frontier Generation. *The Open Ocean and the Eternal Inferno introduced in Monster Hunter Y. *Most maps gain small cliffs to gain an advantage in fighting. *The Jungle, Swamp, Desert, and Tundra gain 4 more zones. Monsters Returning/New Monsters *Every monster from the 3rd and 4th Generation makes a return. *Hypnocatrice, Lavasioth, Espinas, Akura Vashimu, Berukyurosu, Pariapuria, Kamu/Nono Orugaron, Raviente, Dhuragaua, Rukodiora, Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern), Gogomoa, Abiorugu, Taikun Zamuza, Pokara, Pokaradon, Shanthien, Anorupathisu, Dhisufiroa, Baruragaru, Zerurerusu, Forokururu, Diorekkusu, Inagami, Garuba Daora, Poborubarumu, Duremidira, Varusaburosu, Harudomerugu, Gureadomosu, Gasurabazura, and Kusubami return from the Frontier Generation. **Farunokku, Mi Ru, Meraginasu, and the Frontier subspecies also make a return. *From the 2nd Generation, Giaprey, Giadrome, Lunastra, and White Fatalis make a big return. *Aisu Rajang, Black Brachydios, and Ruins Gore Magala make a return from Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. *3 new Herbivores are added: Brachiotitanos, Stegaplatos, and Tricetoros. *2 new Bird Wyverns are added: Pengwyn and Strutornas. *2 new Neopterons are added: Megapteris and Arthrocoris. *2 new Fish are added: Ginsu Sharq and Megaladon. *3 new Flying Wyverns are added: Brutal Seregios, Dactylos, and Draconix. *2 new Temnocerans are added: Mortarachnis and Pterygios. *4 new Brute Wyverns are added: Tyrannicus, the Flagship Monster of the game, Spinex, Neon Deviljho, Alligius, and Carchabrutus. *5 new Leviathans are added: Ichthyadon, Elasmeoth, Mosujho, Cryomonstrum, and Sub-Zero Gobul. *1 new Elder Dragon is added: Annelarchus, the Online endgame monster. *More information can be found here. Changes made to Old Monsters *White Fatalis has undergone drastic changes, similar to its black and red cousins. *Lunastra has undergone the same changes Teostra has undergone. *Chameleos can now walk/run on walls. *Giadrome has undergone the same changes all the other Dromes have undergone. *Akura Vashimu/Akura Jebia gains a pin attack where it grabs a hunter and starts pinching him/her and smashing him/her with its tail. *Dah'ren Mohran can now do a tremor attack and launch the Dragon Ship a few feet up into the air before they both land again. (This also does damage to the ship.) **Along with this, it could punch a hole through the Dragon Ship with its drill-like horn when in Rage mode. *Mi Ru and Diorekkusu now have a rampage attack, similar to Brute Tigrex. *Cephadrome can now command its minions to help it fight. *The Dromes can now connect their pounce with a pin attack if they successfully hit a hunter. *Velocidrome, Giadrome, Gendrome, Iodrome, and Cephadrome are now more ferocious than ever. *Yian Garuga can now run while doing its famed Sonic Roar attack. *Nargacuga can now jump up walls in a ninja-esque manner. *Seltas Subspecies can now dig underground and wait for hunters to come close so it can slash at them. *Seregios can now attack Genprey and throw them at hunters. *Agnaktor/Glacial Agnaktor gains an attack where it digs into the ceiling, unearths only its head, and then does it's famed fire beam attack. *Monoblos and Diablos can now break structures that hunters are standing on in order to get them down. *Monoblos, Diablos, and Deviljho now have roars so loud that they can knock hunters back. *When Tigrex charges into a high structure, there is a chance that it'll break it down instead of climbing it. **Zinogre, Seltas Queen, and Deviljho always break down high structures when charging into them. *Daimyo Hermitaur and its Hermitaur young can now walk underwater. *Daimyo Hermitaur and its Hermitaur young now mind their own business unless hit. *Gore Magala is classified as a new monster type called Mystery Dragons. Elements/Ailments Elements *All elements from the 4th and Frontier Generation make a return. Ailments *All ailments from the 3rd and 4th Generation make a return, along with some of the Ailments from the Frontier Generation. *Slimeblight and Blastblight are now separate ailments. **Blastblight is more lethal than Slimeblight. *New Ailments are added: **Possession: An ailment which causes a hunter's pupils to turn inside their eye (causing blank eyes), and it also causes him/her to get controlled and fight and even kill his/her friends. The hunter will also slowly die over a period of time. This ailment is inflicted by the Fatalis brethren, and can only be cured by getting hit by a hard-hitting attack. **Weight: An ailment which renders a hunter unable to jump or swim. This can be dangerous if you are in water, because you will slowly drown. This ailment is mainly inflicted by Sub-Zero Gobul, but it can also be inflicted by Elasmeoth, Mosujho, Megaladon, and Cryomonstrum when in Rage mode. It is cured with Nullberries. **Fear: An ailment which makes a hunter retreat in uncontrollable fear. This ailment can be quite annoying, as it makes you choose flight over fight until it goes away. This ailment is inflicted by Mortarachnis when in Rage mode, and could only be cured by a hard-hitting attack. Weapons *All the weapons from the 4th and Frontier Generation make a return. *Tonfas can now enhance your jump. *Some Lances now have a "Hook" Ability. If you jump off a cliff and use a lance with the Hook ability on a monster, you will automatically mount it. *Some Bowguns now have a "Net" Ability, which shoots a net that can trap small monsters and cover large monsters's faces. Category:Fan Game